


I Know Broken

by Scrunchles



Series: Marriage AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, THIS IS SAD AND THEN HAPPY, based on Speyer's au, domestic AU, marriage AU, sweet kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: They've been married by the government, so now it's time to get to know each other, right?"Mako sighed softly and brought his right hand up from the back of the seat to cradle the back of Jamie’s head. His fingers threaded through the greasy blonde locks without hesitation.Jamie’s eyes bounced back up to Mako’s, and his mouth parted like he was about to say something when Mako pressed a kiss to his lips, keeping it soft and sweet.  He felt his heart ache with loss.  He hadn’t kissed anyone like this since… just since.  It still hurt to think of the love he lost.  He couldn’t bear it, especially when the shock of this marriage was still so fresh."Based on Speyer's Marriage au on tumblr.  Links in the notes.





	I Know Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domestic AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342783) by Speyerboot. 



> Inspired by @speyerboot‘s [domestic au](https://speyerboot.tumblr.com/search/domestic%20au), specifically [this comic.](https://speyerboot.tumblr.com/post/167720472443/we-need-more-of-that-domestic-au-that-is-freaking) Thanks for making me cry.

The chill wind nipped at Mako’s nose and he could feel the tickle of it beneath his gut where his sweater rode up and through his full beard.

When the train pulled up, Mako let Jamie enter first and pick their seats.  

He watched Jamie stare off into space as they began moving.  He was… shit, he was hot.  High cheekbones and a sharp, clever mouth.  His face was so expressive that Mako felt like he could read his mind, even after only meeting last week.   He looked uncomfortable, like there was something on his mind and he wasn’t comfortable enough to let it out yet.

Mako was patient. He could wait.  It looked like they had the rest of their lives.

Jamie had a doctorate at 25.  He was clever, smarter than he looked, and from their first meeting, Mako already knew he was a tactile little shit.  He was going to be talking circles around Mako, and he couldn’t understand why the fuck he wasn’t already married.  Jamie was fucking wonderful, both on paper and at first glance.

“So… why wasn’t someone like you able to be paired up on your own?”  Mako asked after a minute or so of quiet travel.

The silence continued, and then Mako heard a sniff.  Shit.  He hadn’t meant—

“I guess no one’s interested in someone who’s broken.”  Jamie shrugged and brought his stump up as if in explanation, looking at it critically.  They were close enough that his left elbow nudged Mako’s arm when he shrugged and Jamie shifted further away to prevent it from happening again.

Mako pursed his lips together, still watching Jamie.  His jaw was clenched tightly, and he looked like he was making a concentrated effort not to look at Mako.  The silence sat between them for another half minute, then Jamie took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Ma always told me not to let it bother me,” he finally turned his head and flashed Mako a tight grin. “She always said the right person would ‘understand,’ “ Jamie let out a short laugh and sniffed again.  He had tears in his eyes.

“Jamie…” Mako turned to face him more and shifted closer, sliding into the space that Jamie had put between them.  When he didn’t move further away, Mako brought his left hand up to cup Jamie’s cheek.  His hand nearly engulfed half of Jamie’s entire head. He slid his thumb across Jamie’s cheekbone, wiping away the slow, fat tear that had started tracking its way down Jamie’s face.

Jamie’s bottom lip shuddered and he jerked his brilliant orange eyes away from looking into Mako’s brown.

Mako sighed softly and brought his right hand up from the back of the seat to cradle the back of Jamie’s head. His fingers threaded through the greasy blonde locks without hesitation.

Jamie’s eyes bounced back up to Mako’s, and his mouth parted like he was about to say something when Mako pressed a kiss to his lips, keeping it soft and sweet.  He felt his heart ache with loss.  He hadn’t kissed anyone like this since… just since.  It still hurt to think of the love he lost.  He couldn’t bear it, especially when the shock of this marriage was still so fresh.

Jamie didn’t react for long enough that Mako figured he should pull back and apologize.  Maybe they weren’t there yet, but as soon as he started to pull away, Jamie’s lips closed on Mako’s bottom lip and his hand came up from its death grip on his own pants to grab Mako’s jacket, then up again to pet Mako’s beard.  His eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh as he leaned into the kiss.

Mako chuckled softly and stayed there, stroking his thumb across Jamie’s cheek a few more slow, affectionate swipes before reluctantly pulling away.  Their lips made a satisfying noise as they parted, and Jamie’s eyes stayed closed for a few seconds after.

Mako felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, and he kept stroking Jamie’s cheek lightly.  “You’re not broken, Jamie,” he told him.  His voice was low and rough with unspoken words.  There would be a time and place, somewhere and some point that Mako could open up.  It wasn’t now.

Jamie brought his hand up to touch the back of Mako’s on his cheek.

“I know broken…” Mako told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, then letting his hands fall away.  The one in Jamie’s hair returned to the back of the seat, and his other hand dropped to rest on Jamie’s knee. “… and it’s not you.  Alright?”

“Yeah.” Jamie sniffed again and raised his stump to rub his nose.  It was the first time Jamie hadn’t just held it down next to his side like he was trying to hide it.  “Yeah, alright,” Jamie said, his voice cracking on the last word.

Mako smiled and settled back in the seat.  Jamie didn’t shift away when his elbow pressed against Mako’s side, and Mako’s hand stayed on his knee for the remainder of the ride.  Jamie’s fingers jittered across the back of Mako’s knuckles.  Rather than it being annoying, the tickle of hyperactive fingertips felt like something Mako could get used to.

He smiled as the train rocked down the track, the two of them closer for longer than they ever had been before.


End file.
